


Of Forms and Fealty

by Fenriss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 30 years after the battle of Endor, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenriss/pseuds/Fenriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time passes, and people change. But who they are at the center of their being remains constant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Forms and Fealty

**Author's Note:**

> Just musings on how things have been going for the past 30 years.

The padawan stepped forward, parrying right. His master swept his lightsaber from his hand. It clattered to the floor. The boy tried to conceal his humiliation. 

“Good, Ranik," she said. "You just need to remember to mind your saber arm in close attacks.”

“Yes, Master. Thank you.” As the padawan exited, she sensed her husband’s presence. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“He keeps falling back on Shii-Cho, when I’m trying to teach him Makashi.” She sighed. “I’m getting too old for this, Han.”

“Nonsense, Highness. You’re in your prime.”

She turned into the soothing shelter of his arms.


End file.
